


Giving Way

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Child Loss, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put away these childish things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Way

Martha's hands shake a little as she folds the tiny shirts and blankets. Her fingers caress them in an unconscious motion. She places the pastel bibs and booties in a box.

Jonathan moves like an old man, shoulders bent, and takes apart the wooden crib he and Clark put together. He paints over the brightly colored mural, and takes down the cow mobile. He loads it all into their dented truck. The Smallville Teen Parent clinic will be grateful for the donation.  
Neither of them is ready to tackle Clark's room yet, but it's clear, there are no children here


End file.
